Quand les opposés s'attirent
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: Fic. The Gazette, SuG, LM.C, Alice nine et d'autres. Yaoi un nouveau lycée vient d'être créé où les "intellos" vont aidé les cancres.
1. Prologue

Auteur: Sushihitsugaya

Disclamer: Ces artistes ne m'appartiennent pas dommage... et si je les kidnappais?

Rating: M je pense...

Note 1: Merci a ma beta Loo qui a accepter la louuurde tache de corriger mes textes...

Note 2: voici ma nouvelle fiction né de mon imaginaire un peu tordu, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... n'hésitez pas a commenter juste pour dire "j'aime" ou "c'est sympa" ça coûte rien c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur qui sera motivé pour écrire la suite, croyez moi!

Note 3: désolé mais ce prologue est cour.. promit je vous ferait de plus long chapitre!

Note 4:n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes one shoot!

_Bonne lecture_

**Prologue**

Ce nouveau lycée a enfin ouvert ses portes...

Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait...

Lycée pour jeunes en difficulté, où des étudiants ayant un très bon niveau se prêtent à une nouvelle expérience.. Aider des élèves en difficulté à remonter la pente.

C'était un véritable pari qui pouvait très bien ou non marcher, il fallait tenter le coup.

C'était le projet d'un brillant professeur d'université qui avait grimpé les échelons pour finir, à seulement 38 ans et après plein de passages sous le bistouri, proviseur.

Suite a son passé, il voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour ces jeunes, lui ayant vu son colocataire à l'internat, hide, pendu... Image traumatisante pour lui. Il s'était juré de sauver ces jeunes qui finiraient sous les ponts si ils ne bossaient pas plus que ça...

Et c'était dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le proviseur nommé Gackt se baladait dans les couloirs du lycée en attendant l'arrivée des élèves.

Les pièces sentaient encore la peinture fraiche, et oui, il venait tout juste d'être construit... Il avait hâte que tous ces élèves arrivent, il voulait les aider.

Il regarda sa montre une fois de plus... Il pensait que le temps passait très lentement ou bien était-ce juste parce qu'il était impatient ?!


	2. Chapitre 1 La rentrée partie 1

Auteur: Sushihitsugaya

Disclamer: Ces artistes ne m'appartiennent pas dommage... et si je les kidnappais?

Rating: M je pense...

Note 1 : Merci a ma Beta Riki Sama qui m'a corriger ce chapitre et qui a fait les modifications nécessaire.

Note 2 : voici le premier chapitre de ma fan fiction « quand les opposés s'attirent » j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre, l'histoire en général et mon style d'écriture.

N'hésitez surtout pas à lâcher quelque reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

J'essayerais d'être assez rapide pour poster les prochains chapitres, plus y'aura de reviews plus ça ira vite !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 La rentrée**

**POV Ruki**

…

En ce moment je ne vais pas bien…J'angoisse, je stresse… Non pas parce je vais me retrouver dans un nouveau établissement, ah ça non ! De ça au pire, je m'en contre fou mais… c'est les autres… le regard des autres plus précisément à cause de ma petite taille... Oui, du « haut » de mes 1m62 je suis assez petit, enfin plutôt minuscule pour mes 16 ans, mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est la génétique et l'héritage de merde que m'a laissée mon père … cet espèce d'ivrogne incompétent. Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je parle bien de mon père là et même si ça peut en choquer plus d'un je le traitre comme ça car c'est un incapable !... Ou du moins, c'était ...

Je suis vite tiré de mes pensées, car ma mère m'indique que nous sommes arrivés à destination. J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue [oui je l'aime ma maman et alors? ] je sors de la voiture, ouvre le coffre afin de récupérer mes affaires et fait un dernier signe à ma maman, qui s'en va, me laissant seul ici…

Je suis face à un immense bâtiment, tout beau, tout neuf. Une immense fontaine trône au milieu de la cour et est entourée de magnifiques sakura.

Derrière lui, je peux apercevoir une autre cour, tout aussi grande avec des jardins et beaucoup de fleurs : des roses, des ibiscus, des camélias et un tas d'autres… C'est vraiment beau…

Je me décide enfin à y entrer et vois qu'il y a déjà beaucoup d'élèves.

J'avance tranquillement en admirant toujours le paysage autour de moi, il y a pas à dire, question déco le dirlo en connait un rayon…

« Rukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Euh… Non, je n'ai pas rêvé, il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'appelle mais je ne reconnais absolument pas cette voix. Tout le monde se tourne vers une seule et même direction et je décide de faire pareil.

Je vois une petite chose courir vers moi… Oooh magnifique, je ne suis pas le plus petit de tous, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, sans déc ! Cette personne me dit quelque chose… et plus elle se rapproche de moi plus je commence à la distinguer et à la reconnaitre…

C'était mon meilleur ami en primaire, mais ayant déménagé et étant très jeune à cette époque, je n'étais pas resté en contact avec mes amis….

Voilà maintenant 7 ans que je ne l'avais pas revu, lui mon meilleur ami.

« Shinpei... ça fait longtemps, hein? »

En guise de réponse il me saute dans les bras, attirant le regard de tout le monde sur nous.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question. Me répond-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Ma mère a voulu à tout prix me faire participer à ce programme, et vu que je peux rien lui refuser...

- Haha toujours le même dis-moi !

- Et oui! »

Nous continuons de discuter pour rattraper le temps perdu. Plusieurs élèves se regroupent dans un endroit de la cour, on part, nous aussi, les rejoindre.

**POV Chiyu**

On a encore failli être en retard, oui **on**. Le fils de la copine de mon père et moi. Et voici leur merveilleuse idée, nous foutre tous les deux en internat. Super la vie non?

Je vais devoir le supporter, mais je l'aime pas. Je peux vraiment pas le pifer ce mec, ah ça non!

Toujours là à faire le con et pas suivre en cours, pffff bouffon! Moi je fais le con et j'ai minimum 18 de moyenne! Et lui avec ses pauvres 3,5, il fait pitié… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à cause de lui j'ai été séparé de mes amis !

… Yuji tu me le payeras!

À peine sortit de la voiture que je m'empresse de prendre mes valises et de me barrer le plus vite possible! Rien à foutre de l'autre boulet, j'ai pas envie qu'il croit en plus que je suis son pote!

Je me faufile discrètement entre les élèves, histoire d'être sur d'avoir semé l'autre débile.

J'entends quelqu'un gueuler un prénom, apparemment la discrétion il connait pas!

Tout le monde arrête de parler et on les regarde, un petit, tout petit brun aux cheveux courts, un casque sur les oreilles cours en direction d'un petit blond… Oooh des minimoys! Blond qui ne se retourne pourtant pas, ah bizarre…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je le vois, lui, Yuji….

« T'aurais pu m'attendre quand même ! Me dit-il un peu vexé »

Mais p*tain, il commence a m'*mmerder sérieusement là! Il a toujours pas compris que j'en ai rien à foutre de lui, que je le déteste ! Et bien je vais le lui faire comprendre !

« Tu m'énerves ! Tu me saoules ! En plus tu crois que je suis ton pote? C'est a cause de toi, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans ce putain lycée de merde! Et si j'ai été séparé de ma bande ! Donc à partir de maintenant, tu fais comme si on se connaissait pas! »

**POV Yuji**

Sur le coup j'ai rien compris…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il traité comme ça ? En plus, tout le monde nous regarde… J'avance tête baissée, j'ai honte, je me sens tellement triste…Je veux juste me cacher et disparaitre...

Je m'assois contre un arbre, loin, loin des autres personnes, de ces regards….

Je remonte mes genoux contre mon torse et y enfouis mon visage, entourant mes genoux de mes bras …

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je relève la tête.

J'aperçois un jeune homme brun avec un sourire éclatant, avec des dents tellement blanches… je me demande bien quelle est la marque de son dentifrice...

« - Aller, fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger ! Je me présente : je m'appelle Kai et toi comment tu t'appelles ? »

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, vu que mon vis-à-vis est plié de rire...

« - Je m'appelle Yuji.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance!

- Moi de même"

Et il commence à me parler, de tout et de rien… J'en reviens pas nombre de mots qu'il sort par minute... Ok moi aussi je parle beaucoup, mais pas avec les gens que je connais pas. Au moins il me redonne le sourire et je me sens moins seul.

**POV Miyavi**

Ah que je suis beau…

Cette année scolaire, ce sera moi le plus beau gosse de tous! De toute façon, depuis toujours c'est moi, le plus beau!

Oh my god, y a de ces thons... Et pas des petits.

Argh il devrait avoir honte, vraiment !

Il y a plein de mouton de la société, coiffés pareil, ayant la même allure, la même façon de se tenir, les mêmes fringues… mais quelques-uns sortent du lot, comme ce bel efféminé aux cheveux châtain clair/caramel ou ces deux jeunes hommes. Deux jeunes hommes qui draguent tout ce qui bouge ! L'un d'eux est un gothique, ayant agrémenté son uniforme de chaînes et l'autre n'a pas un look particulier, il en a pas besoin, il est juste sexy, avec sa chemise entrouverte sur son torse et son regard aguicheur… hé hé

Vous, vous allez devenir mes potes je le sens !

Je m'approche d'un pas assuré d'eux. Ils me regardent.

« - Je commençais à désespérer de trouver quelqu'un de potable et qui n'est pas un mouton de société ici, je me présente Miyavi!

- Haha, c'est vrai qu'y a pas mal de moutons ici, moi c'est Saga.

- Et moi Aoi, ravi de te rencontrer. »

En plus assez ouvert, que demande le peuple?

« - Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant d'arriver ici ? Demande-je, intrigué.

- Alors là pas du tout, ce jeune homme est venu vers moi et s'est mis à me draguer et moi j'ai fais de même puisque je m'ennuyais...Dit Aoi un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Nous sommes de vrais Casanova, mais attention, moi je ne touche qu'aux hommes ! Dit saga avec un sourire pervers ancré sur le visage.

- Moi j'aime les deux, mais j'ai quand même une p'tite préférence pour les hommes, j'aime bien dominer la situation... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que nous ayons une certaine attirance pour les hommes?

-Oh non au contraire, cela est d'autant plus intéressent, je suis un touche-à-tout, j'aime bien ce genres de choses et si un jour vous vous ennuyez, on pourra toujours faire un plan à trois si ça vous dit! »

On éclate tous de rire et les gens se mettent à nous regarder trop chelou.

Je sens que cette année scolaire va être une pure tuerie.

**POV Shou. **

Maman pourquoi tu m'as envoyé là?  
Ça fait déjà la 4ème fois qu'un élève me fait tomber, la 7ème qu'un élève me pousse et la 20ème fois que je me fais traiter de binoclar.  
Maman je veux rentrer à la maison j'en ai déjà marre !  
Moi c'est Shou, j'ai 15 ans car j'ai sauté une classe, mais je suis assez grand pour mon âge, donc le fait que je sois plus jeune ne se voit pas physiquement. Je me suis coloré et décoloré les cheveux afin de les avoir de couleur caramel, j'ai un style vraiment à part mais, en dehors du lycée. Sinon les gens m'approcheraient encore moins, déjà là c'est limite, je suis un vrai intello alors avec mon style, ce serait encore pire….

Une coiffure impeccable, digne des premiers de la classe. De grosses lunettes noires qui me permettent de voir car je suis presque myope. Un vêtement trop large pour moi. Oui j'ai un corps très fin, mais néanmoins il est très bien foutu! Ma plus grande fierté, ce serait plutôt mes fesses !

Oui, en réalité je joue double jeu, au lycée je suis le pire des intellos, aussi surnommé « réponse à tout ». On m'a encore proposé de sauter une classe mais je serai incapable d'affronter le regard de mes « camarades de classe » on me brutalisera encore plus que maintenant…

Mais hors du lycée, c'est une toute autre histoire, nombreux sont mes ex petits copains. Je ne viens même pas à eux, ce sont eux qui viennent à moi!

…

Oh et si j'en croise ici? Je suis dans le caca moi!

Quelqu'un me pousse. Je le regarde.

« - Hey l'intello, t'aurait pu faire attention !

- C'est toi qui m'as poussé espèce d'abruti! »

Un jour, faudrait que j'apprenne a fermer ma gueule car le "espèce d'abruti" ne lui a pas vraiment plus...

Il saisit le col de ma chemise et me décolle du sol quand un p'tit truc blond saute sur mon vis-à-vis, qui est donc contraint de me relâcher.

« - Toraaaaaaa ça fait longtemps! Comme tu m'as manqué! Ah salut toi!

-Takeru descend de là tout de suite, t'es lourd ! »

Je profite que ces deux là s'engueulent ou plutôt que le grand brun crie sur le petit blond pour m'éclipser rapidement.

Un lycée de tarés … je suis dans un lycée de tarés!

Mamaaaaan vient me chercher!

**POV Maya. **

J'ai relu exactement 27 fois le règlement intérieur de l'école et à aucun endroit il n'est écrit qu'il était interdit de manger une sucette en cours.

C'est pour ça que moi, Maya, j'ai tout un sac rempli de chuppa.

Ma drogue c'est les chuppa chups, surtout celle à la cerise.

J'adore la lécher tendrement avant de l'avoir entièrement en bouche et pouvoir savourer le goût de cette petite merveille.

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?

Peut-être parce que j'ai les cheveux blonds remontés en l'air avec une belle mèche rose bonbon. Peut-être aussi que j'ai des mitaines noires et roses avec plein de bracelets dont des bracelets à piques… et peut être car j'ai piqué le collier de mon chien Rufus… et que je l'ai mis autour de mon cou... Bah quoi j'ai perdu mon collier à piques, fallait bien que je le remplace en attendant que ma sœur le retrouve et me le rapporte.

Une sucette dans la bouche j'avance d'un pas décidé, valise et sacs en mains regardant attentivement tous les recoins de l'établissement. Et oui je visite moi, je veux repérer les endroits où je pourrais faire des conneries.

Je sens que je vais apprécier cette année j'ai déjà repéré deux trois personnes que je pourrais taquiner~

**POV Tora**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit la?

C'est pas que je l'aime pas Takeru. Il est adorable, je l'adore, mais il est collant! Difficile à croire qu'on est cousin!

Mon père aurait pu me prévenir quand même, faudrait que j'aille le voir pour lui demander des explications.

Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour pas baffer un des gamins du lycée et même s'il allait avoir bientôt 18 ans, monsieur Tora n'était qu'en seconde. Et oui, on peut pas toujours faire le con et suivre en classe !

J'écoute Takeru qui est "super méga trop excité", selon ses dires, d'être dans le même lycée que moi et qu'il voulait plus me lâcher.

Bon au moins voyons le côté positif : il me parle, ça me fait me sentir moins seul et ça fait passer le temps.

**POV Uruha. **

Avant d'avoir fait mon inscription dans ce lycée, j'avais d'abord exigé de visiter les chambres.

Oui, je voulais voir la chambre avant, avec la salle de bain. Je voulais voir s'il y avait au moins un confort minimum.

Non non je ne joue pas à la diva, pas du tout! Je fus agréablement surpris quand je vis tout ce confort ... Celui qui a conçu cet établissement doit avoir vraiment bon gout. Et sachant que c'était le directeur qui a choisi, ce dernier ne devait pas être très âgé...

J'ai hâte de voir ma classe, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas tous des imbéciles.

Et oui, derrière toute cette beauté (qu'est la mienne) se cache de l'intelligence et pas qu'un peu! J'aime beaucoup les études et apprendre, car ce n'est pas tout d'être beau, il faut aussi en avoir dans la cervelle. Parce que si on est bête, on joue à la potiche et les potiches c'est bon qu'à prendre la poussière.

Je n'aime pas trop faire l'imbécile, enfin pas en cours ou avec des personnes que je ne connais pas trop, par contre avec mes amis, les vrais, je suis un vrai décorneur et c'est encore pire quand j'ai une bonne bouteille de saké a la main, hé hé.

Je suis une personne qui aime prendre soin d'elle et qui chasse les personnes qui ne se négligent pas (qui sont belles quoi), attention faut le premium de la qualité pour bibi !

La sonnerie de l'établissement résonne dans toute la cour et un haut parleur nous dit d'avancer jusqu'à la cour principale.

Nous avançons tous au lieu dit. Nous ne sommes qu'à peine 100 élèves, au moins, on sera pas tous entassé.

Un grand podium avec micro y est installé.

Tous les élèves parlent entre eux.

D'un seul coup on me pince les fesses et pas qu'une fois, 3 fois ! Je me retourne vivement en sursautant et vois trois mecs beaux comme des dieux arborer un grand sourire taquin. Je m'empresse de me retourner et de m'éloigner d'eux quand j'entends des personnes dire qu'il y a un beau gosse qui arrive.

Je vois un homme assez beau. Il porte un jean délavé froissé qui moule ses fesses. Il porte également une belle chemise blanche ouverte légèrement sur son torse et une jolie veste noire. Ses santiags vont à merveille avec son style.

Il a un visage tel que les dieux l'auraient façonné…c'est du refait ça!

Mais néanmoins il reste très beau.

« - Bon, je me présente, je m'appelle Gackt et je suis le directeur de cette école qui va vous accueillir, j'espère, jusqu'à la fin votre scolarité. L'architecture et tout le confort ont été conçu par mes soins. Le système scolaire que j'ai mis au point est fait pour remonter tout les élèves en difficulté. Ce projet me tient particulièrement à cœur et j'espère qu'il sera concluant. »

Il nous adresse un magnifique sourire.

« Bien, voila mon petit discoure de rentrée fini, si vous avez le moindre souci venez me voir à mon bureau. Pour la distribution des chambres il y a un panneau dans le hall de chaque dortoir.

Le dortoir des premières années est le bâtiment 1, des deuxièmes années est le 2 et les troisièmes années le 3, bonne rentrée a tous. »

Mes valises en mains, je me dirige vers le bâtiment 1 et repère vite mon nom sur le panneau...chambre 13... Avec un certain Aoi...

Je rentre dans ma chambre, toujours avec mes sacs quand je le vois, lui, assit sur le lit.

« -Salut, moi c'est Aoi.. joli p'tit cul. »

Je sens que cette année va être un vrai enfer…

Alors? Review!


	3. Chapitre 2 La rentrée partie 2

Auteur: Sushihitsugaya

Disclamer: Ces artistes ne m'appartiennent pas dommage... et si je les kidnappais?

Rating: M je pense...

Alors merci beaucoup a Riki sama qui ma fait réécrire certains passage et qui m'as corriger ce chap!

merci pour les review c'est vraiment encourageant! continuez comme ça à dire ce que vous avez plus ou moins aimé!

Sgo: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu l'aime, alors pour la remarque d'Uruha j'espère que je t'aurais un peu éclairer...

Moyashi: Merci. oui oui on verra Takeru, c'est un de mes chouchou donc t'en fait pas :3

the-Gazette-421: hehe c'est du Miyavi tout craché. ben.. Maya fait ce qui peux, il est un peu tête en l'air donc il a fait avec le collier de son chien xD

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Uruha**

Je dois rêver ! Oui, ça doit être ça. Pourquoi je me retrouve dans la chambre de ce rustre qui n'a pas une once de politesse pour aborder quelqu'un ? ! Oui, oui de politesse ! Le seul truc qu'il sait faire c'est pincer les fesses et venter la perfection de mon derrière. (bon, je suis d'accord qu'il est parfait mais c'est pas une façon de s'adresser à quelqu'un, surtout moi !) Et je sais pas moi, bonjour c'est en option ? ? Pff vraiment, les jeunes (garçons) de maintenant sont malpolis et n'ont aucune éducation, voila pourquoi je préfère les gars plus vieux, en plus, niveau amusement au lit, ils sont meilleurs !

Je ne lui adresse pas la parole, ni même un regard et je déballe mes petites affaires soigneusement et m'installe sur le lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et un livre à la main.

Je pensais qu'en faisant ça il me laisserait tranquille, mais non...

**POV Shou**

J'avais installé toutes mes affaires et mon colocataire n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez...

Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de la chambre, elle est assez grande et spacieuse, et les lits sont très confortables.

Toujours personne à l'horizon…

Bon c'est peut-être mieux, si ça se trouve il viendra pas et il y aura personne pour m'embêter, je serai tout seul dans la chambre.

Manque de pot... A cette simple pensée, la porte s'ouvre et à ma grande surprise et joie (ironie ironiiie), je vois le garçon avec qui j'ai eu une brève altercation rentrer dans la pièce.

« -Toi… »

Maman aide moi, SAUUUUUVE MOIIIII ! Fait quelque chose Kami-sama! HELP MEEE !

Je sens son regard sur moi…. Il me met très mal à l'aise…

« -Scuze pour tout a l'heure, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs… »

Wouaou... Moi qui m'attendais à me ramasser un mur ou autre chose dans la tronche qui pouvait faire mal... Bah non, il s'était excusé... Mouais rien n'est encore joué, ça ressemble plutôt au calme avant la tempête!

**POV Ruki. **

J'avais accompagné et étais resté dans la chambre de Shinpei, que je venais de retrouver après tant d'années.

Il partageait sa chambre avec un petit blond du nom de Hiroto, très mature mais qui, vraisemblablement adorait faire le con. Shin, lui était plutôt gamin mais ne faisait pas l'imbécile en cours, en même temps ses chers « camarades de classe » l'avait surnommé "réponse a tout"…

Je leurs dis "à tout a l'heure" et me dirige vers ma propre chambre, dans laquelle je n'avais même pas eu le temps de mettre les pieds. Je rentre et ne vois personne…bon.

Des bagages sont là... Les miens vers un lit, et d'autres vers le lit d'en face mais pas leur propriétaire... Je prends mes valises, les ouvre et commence à me diriger vers l'armoire se situant près de mon lit pour les ranger.

« -Surtout dis pas Bonjour le nain, je t'en voudrais pas. Dit quelqu'un en posant sa main sur mon épaule. »

Je sursaute et hurle un « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » strident. Aussitôt avec un instinct de survie, ou plutôt de débilité profonde, je prends le premier truc qui est sous la main...ma guitare en d'autre terme... Et la balance dans la tête de mon agresseur.

Je me retourne rapidement et je vois un garçon, plus grand que moi avec les cheveux décolorés blonds et un bandeau sur le nez, qui se masse le visage… par ma faute.

« -Mais t'es vraiment un abruti toi ! Déjà tu captes pas que je suis là et en plus tu me frappe. P'tain, ça fait mal, andouille. »

Je l'avais pas vu... Et d'après ce qu'il me dit il était assis par terre en train de regarder ce que je faisais.

Je m'incline et m'excuse plusieurs fois.

Moi Ruki Matsumoto élu boulet de l'année ! ! !

**POV Saga**

On est en train de deconner avec mon colocataire Masato, que j'ai trainé de force dans la chambre de Miyavi et son colocataire Kai avec l'aide d'Aoi.

Tout à coup, un cri se fait entendre. Cri assez puissant, soit dit en passant puis un autre bruit assez bizarre, qui ressemble à un …« boom » ?

Miya se met a courir comme un demeuré dans les couloirs en criant des "ya eu un meurtre", "un viol", "une baston" et des "ramenez vos fesses".

Je sais que Miya a fait ça pour repérer toute la chaire fraiche qu'il y aura cette année

**POV Ruki**

Mon cri avait ameuté bon nombre de personnes dans notre chambre.

« -Bah je comprends que le petit ait gueulé vu la tête du mec avec qui il partage sa chambre, il fait peur avec son bandeau sur le nez!

-Miyaaa arrête de dire des choses comme ça! Désolé, Miya est très...comment dire… A commencé un garçon de taille moyenne avec un sourire gêné sur le visage.

-franc! Fini le dit « Miya ». »

Le jeune homme semble vouloir rajouter quelque chose quand un homme de grande taille et très beau apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte…. Je le reconnais, c'est le directeur !

« -Et bien qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. Qui a tué qui ? »

**POV Tora. **

Bon, je vous ai pas tout dit à mon sujet... C'est pas facile à dire.

Bah vous voyez, officiellement je suis dans cet établissement car je fais trop le con …mais en réalité c'est parce que mon père veut pouvoir m'encadrer si besoin.

Non mon père n'est pas un surveillant. Ni un membre du personnel d'administration et pas non plus professeur.

Mon père c'est...le directeur... Gackt. Oui il a un enfant, on dirait pas comme ca, hein!

Et oui malheureusement, mon père c'est Gackt.

Pourquoi malheureusement? Parce qu'avec moi il est très strict et quand il voit tout les conneries que je fais ben il est comment dire... En mode Godzilla...

Je suis allé dans son bureau pour lui parler très… calmement.

« -Mais papa c'quoi s'bordel ? ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Take venait au lycée ? ? Lui dis je en criant »

Oui, quand je vous dis calmement...

« -Mais c'était une surprise Tora! Une surprise! »

Mais oui c'est ça, prend moi pour un con tant que tu y'es !

« -J'espère que tu m'as pas mis avec une tête de gland dans ma chambre en plus de ça ! !

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas mon petit Tora, les apparences sont bien trompeuses. »

Je sors en claquant la porte.

Nan mais il m'énerve avec ces mystères à deux balles!

Faudrait que je trouve le gamin que j'ai engueulé tout a l'heure, c'était pas sa faute...

Je rentre dans ma chambre et j'ai la grande surprise de voir le petit intello de tout à l'heure sur lequel j'ai passé mes nerfs.

Je lui fais mes excuses quand on entend un cri strident. On se dépêche tous les deux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Gros bordel, plein d'élèves qui s'entassent devant une des chambres où il y a un p'tit blond tout gêné et un autre blond bandé et blasé.

Puis mon père arrive et demande ce qui se passe, je crois que tout le monde a cru qu'il allait y avoir une sanction. Ok mon père quand il est énervé ou quand c'est par rapport à mon éducation, les études c'est Godzilla, sans pitié et avec hargne me fera comprendre la douleur. Mais sinon c'est un bisounours, vous avez vu le contraste. Enfin pas vraiment, il est vraiment assez jeune dans sa tête donc il est vraiment sympas avec les jeunes...

Il se retourne de mon coté et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand je le fusille du regard en secouant légèrement ma tête de droite à gauche, signe que si il parle je le tue. Oui j'ai pas vraiment une relation père-fils avec lui, je le considère comme un ami, enfin pas vraiment, mais dut a son jeune âge je peux le comparer à un confident car je peux lui parler de mes problèmes de jeune et quand je l'appelle papa c'est que je suis énervé ou que ça va pas. Oui car ça embête monsieur quand je l'appelle « papa », il dit que ça le fait vieillir.

Pendant que les deux résidents de la chambre expliquent ce qu'il s'est passé mon père jette de temps des coup d'œil aux...NAN MAIS ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE ÇA DE MATTER LES CUL DES ÉLÈVES. Nan mais il est pas bien dans sa tête ou quoi ? ? !

**POV Maya. **

Pas très causant le coloc'

Ça va faire une heure qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche et du coup j'ai même pas entendu le son de sa voix... Il est peut être malade et ne peux pas parler... Mais c'est pas lui qui va me le dire de toute façon !

Raaah il me soule y a pas d'animation.

J'm'emmeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Le temps passe lentement… très lentement…et si il ne parle pas plus bah s'en est fini du maya tout happy car il va se mettre à déprimer!

En plus si je me mets à déprimer mon teint va être horrible.

Et quand je lui cause il se contente soit d'hocher les épaules, soit d'hocher la tête.

J'en ai marre.

Je prends une énième sucette et me la met dans ma bouche, lui il est toujours dans son bouquin... Raaah je teins plus, il m'énerve ! ! !

« -Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je te parle! »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, me regarde et lâche un pauvre « pffff » et se remet à lire.

J'vais finir par me pendre avec mon collier si ça continu...

**POV Chiyu. **

Moi qui pensais être débarrassé de l'autre emmerdeur de « demi-frère » et bah non! Il va partager la même chambre que moi. En plus il est même pas encore la!

Tient, le voilà qui se ramène avec un autre gars.

Ils n'arrêtent pas de rigoler et ne font même pas attention a moi, ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins on me fiche la paix.

« -T'es sure que ça va aller? Je peux encore rester quelque temps si tu veux de toute façon Miya est avec Saga, son coloc et Aoi...

-Raaaah mais non t'inquiète pas Kai, retourne vers eux le pauvre Masa' doit se sentir seul au milieu d'eux.

-c'est vrai, c'est vrai. Aller on se rejoint pour le dîner, à toute Yuji. »

Je les avais regardés discrètement. Après avoir montré l'extrême blancheur de ses dents à mon « demi-frère » il me lance un regard noir avant de partir … nan mais oh, c'est quoi son problème putain ? ! ! Je lui ai rien fait que je sache !

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis aussi excessivement... Vraiment trop con quand je m'y mets.

Bon faudrait peut être que je m'excuse… ?... Non ! Pas la peine de s'excuser, j'ai ma fierté je vais juste dire que...

« -Yuji j'ai mal agi avec toi ce matin, j'aurai pas dû… »

Il m'adresse un regard froid, glacial… haineux, d'une telle puissance… puis me dit « Ne me parle pas, ne-me-parle-plus. » insistant bien sur le « plus »… je dois avouer que son ton me fait un peu froid dans le dos…

**POV Kai**

On voit Yuji revenir. On est désormais toute une petite bande... Enfin pour la plupart on se connait depuis 10 minutes grand max... Mais vous savez quand vous avez un gars tel que Miyavi ou Maya ou Takeru avec vous... Vous ramenez tout les gens qui sont tous seuls et les colocataires des uns ou des autres.

Saga et Miya avec leur "tact" avaient conseillés à Yuji, une heure auparavant, d'être froid avec son demi frère, pour se « venger »... Des vrais sadique. Mais vu la tête qu'arbore Yuji, c'est pas la joie, ça a dû merdé...

**POV Chiyu**

Je regardais les minutes défiler sur mon portable, étant à la fenêtre, je voyais tous les élèves passer pour aller à la cantine.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me décide de faire de même.

Plateau en main je me dirige vers une table seule quand une grande perche vient vers moi et m'attrape le bras en me sortant un :

« -ramène tes fesses, ton frangin nous casse les oreilles là, fait le taire. »

Mon frangin? Non demi-frère bordel.

On avançait dans cette immense cantine pendant que la grande perche percé me parlait.

« -Depuis tout a l'heure il chiale, on arrive pas à le faire taire. Même Kai, qui est un Mister Smile international, il y arrive pas, il arrête pas de dire comme quoi. Il se met à imiter Yuji. "nan mais j'ai été trop méchant, je suis trop con il va plus vouloir me parler". Il reprit une voix normal; au faite moi c'est Oresama. »

On arrive vers une tables de 16 personnes. Et 15 têtes me regardent, la 16ème reste baissé, secoué de spasmes à cause de ses pleurs. Certaines de ces personnes ont comme une lueur d'espoir en me voyant.

« -il va me détester...

-tsss baka. Dit je en posant mon plateau a une place vide qui se trouvais juste à coté de lui. »

Quand il entend le son de ma voix, il se lève précipitamment en s'inclinant et s'excusant je ne sais combien de fois.

Il pleure toujours, ça me fait mal, oui je l'aime peut être pas trop mais j'ai pas un cœur de pierre.

Je l'attire contre moi en essayant de le réconforter.

Tout le monde nous regarde, certains avec un air de dégoût.

« -C'est mon frangin bande baka. Dis-je assez fort pour que les messes basses cessent. »

**POV Miyavi. **

Alleluya! Il a fini de pleurer.

« -Bon, maintenant mon petit, faut que je te présente tout le monde... Alors le deux nains : il y a Shinpei - le petit brun gamin, avec son casque sur les oreilles non stop, le blond c'est Ruki le pervers, hé hé.

-Aah ouiii ! C'est lui qui a gueulé tout a l'heure a cause du crêteux.

-Oui comme tu dis, le crêteux, c'est Reita, le coloc' de Ruki. Et le coloc' de Shinpei c'est Hiroto, le p'tit blond, encore une pile électrique.

-Après les deux grandes choses là, la Barbie rousse c'est Uruha et le châtain avec un nez qui lui fait défaut c'est Saga.

-Mon nez il est très bien. Réplique Saga, qui a entendu la remarque de Miyavi. C'est ça qui fait mon charme!

-Si tu le dis, si tu le dis. Le coloc' de la Barbie rousse, c'est le gothique Aoi, celui de Saga, c'est Masato, on croirait qu'il est froid mais non. L'autre truc blond qui emmerde la grande perche blasé, c'est Takeru et son cousin Tora, son colocataire c'est l'intello à lunettes juste en face de Takeru, Shou. Le coloc' à la blondinette c'est Nao le brun avec son sourire de fouine.

-Hey c'est pas sympa ! dit Nao.

-Le muet c'est Aiji, le coloc' à Maya. Et là le sourire de tueur c'est Kai !

-hum dit voir Oresama...Commence Maya.

-voui le grand ORESAMA t'écoute mon enfant!

-tu fait toujours ton boulot de vacances au magasin de jouet ? »

Nooooon au secours, je suis démasqué. Tout le monde me regarde... Je suis finiiiii...


	4. Chapitre 3 La rentrée partie 3

Auteur: Sushihitsugaya

Disclamer: Ces artistes ne m'appartiennent pas dommage... et si je les kidnappais?

Rating: M je pense...

Note: voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction merci à ma Riki Sama qui est ma beta!

**Réponses aux reviews**

Moyashi: merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir, j'espere qu'avec celui là tu va rire aussi!

. : Merci pour tes reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir!

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Miyavi **

A ce moment j'ai bien cru que ma vie était finie ! Qu'ils savaient tous que je faisais un boulot de vendeur dans un magasin de jouets pendant les vacances. Honte à moi qui parais si mature (hum hum), je reste finalement un grand gamin au fond de moi et j'aime tout ce qui se rapporte aux jouets. Et j'ai convaincu, ou du moins essayé de convaincre les autres que Mister Chuppa Chups s'était trompé de personne, ça semblait plutôt réussi.

N'empêche, c'est le pied cette école, tout le monde est sympa, tout le monde s'entend bien enfin … presque.

On a l'exemple d'Aoi et Uruha.

Uruha ne fait qu'ignorer le gothique... Dur pour lui, qui aime avoir l'attention sur lui.

Moi par contre, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, de mon colloc' est A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E !

Tout le temps souriant, énergique, gentil, il respire totalement la joie d vivre!

Je suis dans la douche qui est dans la pièce adjacente de la chambre. J'enfile mon boxer et tout en me séchant les cheveux, vais dans la chambre pour voir Kai couché sur son lit, plonger dans une lecture qui paraissait vraiment passionnante… et il ne m'a même pas remarqué... Je me sens trop aimé là…lol

**POV Masato **

J'aime bien cette école, elle est vraiment bien. Les gens sont plutôt sympas... Même si il y a des mecs plutôt bizarre, comme mon colocataire …. Il fait des sous-entendus bizarres et n'arrête pas de me reluquer, comme si il me déshabillait dans sa tête ! Flippant, trèèès flippant ! Après je suis peut-être trop parano mais bon... En plus je me sens observer pourtant je suis sous la douche...je ne vois pas pourquoi, mon pauvre Masato tu es troooop parano faudra penser à se calmer.

N'empêche les 2 grandes perches et le truc blond électrique sont de sacrés phénomènes... En plus toutes les personnes présentes à la table ou presque, moi y compris, avons un look assez atypique. On va être vite catalogué. Bof au pire, tant pis! Cette année va être une réussite, je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens. J'ai toujours su trouver le bon équilibre entre les cours et les soirées. J'aime beaucoup rigoler, faire la fête et prendre de temps en temps quelques cuites, c'est pas parce que j'ai l'air sérieux que je suis un coincé du derrière na na na!

**POV Saga**

Oui je sais, je suis vraiment un vilain garçon ! Oui, oui je sais, c'est pas bien de forcer la serrure de la salle de bain pour pouvoir mater son camarade de chambre.

Je le regarde de bas en-haut, même si je ne peux que l'admirer de dos.

Ses cheveux fins tombent sur ses épaules et sa nuque si fine, si gracieuse, son dos est légèrement musclé... Il a de longues et fines jambes, en remontant plus je peux apercevoir son fessier, on dirait pas mais il est musclé du cul...hum excitant...

Quand je le vois se retourner, je referme délicatement la porte pour pouvoir : voir sans être vu, hé hé.

Il a un torse légèrement musclé ... Je descends mon regard un peu plus bas, afin d'y voir ce qui s'y trouve, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire quand Monsieur décide de couper l'eau. Bon bah à une prochaine fois alors... Je ferme la porte à contrecœur et vais m'asseoir sur mon lit en attendant que le bel apollon sorte de la salle de bain...

**POV Hiroto. **

Il me plait bien mon colloc! Yataaaa je suis trop content, je ne suis pas le plus petit de la classe ! C'est trop magnifique ! Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su tout de suite que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui et je ne me suis pas trompé !

On est en pleine bataille de coussins, la chambre est déjà toute en bordel, on court l'un après l'autre, comme des mômes. D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvre et nous nous arrêtons net. Avions-nous fait trop de bruits et été repéré par un des surveillants ?

Et bien non ! C'était juste Ruki.

Ses yeux se transforment en soucoupes quand il voit le bordel qui est dans la chambre.

« -C'est vous qui avez foutu tous ce bordel? Demande-il hésitant. »

En guise de réponse, on éclate de rire et il nous suit dans notre délire quelques temps après.

« -En fait, pourquoi t'es là? Demande Shinpei.

-Ben c'est que ... Ses joues se teignent en rose et il détourne le regard. C'est que je flippe, Reita est trop flippant ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a envi de me tuer a cause du coup de guitare que je lui ai donné sur la tête. »

**POV Ruki**

Ils explosent tous les deux de rire, ils se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule cette bande de… de méchants ! Pfff… sont pas gentils avec moi, je flippe moi avec l'autre momie pas belle !

Je boude un peu, et là, sans que je ne m'y attende je me ramasse un coussin dans la gueule! La guerre est déclarée! Je prends le coussin qui avait dit bonjour à mon visage et je martèle de coups les deux autres qui continuent de se moquer de moi. On se bagarre tels des gamins, on rit a gorge déployé, on chahute, on tombe et… on fait trop de bruit, car un surveillant entre dans la chambre.

« -Hey c'est quoi tout ce raffut? En plus vous êtes trois dans la chambre, y a un occupant en trop ici !

-Ah non, là on est 4, vous savez pas compter. Réplique Hiroto avant que Shinpei ne lui mette une jolie claque sur la tête.

-Bon, vous allez ranger tout ce bordel et celui qui est en trop retourne a sa chambre, je repasse dans 10 minutes, alors magnez vous. »

Il sort et on s regarde tous dans le blanc des yeux.

On court dans tout les sens pour pouvoir remettre la chambre en ordre avant le retour du surveillant. On finit de ranger quelques trucs quand on entend des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Je ne peux plus partir maintenant, au secours ! Ni d'une, ni deux, sans hésiter, je me couche à plat ventre par terre et roule sous le lit le plus proche.

VIVE MA PETITE TAILLE ! ! AVÉ MOI!

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, puis de grands soupires de soulagement, je commence à sortir de sous le lit quand d'un seul coup un corps pousse le mien sous le lit.

Cette personne, qui a eu la même idée que moi, de se cacher sous le lit (et pas l'autre non non juste pour faire chier le monde!) était en train de m'écraser, au secouuuuuuur!

Je m'apprête à crier mais cette fameuse personne mit sa main sur ma bouche. AU SECOURS, ON M'ATTAQUE, ON ME VIOLE...Viole~~ hum pourquoi pas!

**POV Shou**

I'm in the shit, Ich bin in die scheize!

En gros...

JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE!

Fallait bien que cela tombe sur moi, que je trouve deux de mes ex dans ce lycée !

Faut qu'ils ferment leurs gueules, je tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite...

En tout cas, ils ont été aussi surpris que moi...

Bon Uruha, lui, n'a pas fait de boulette. Il m'a prit dans un coin à part pour parler a l'écart des autres.

Mais Miyavi, c'est un vrai boulet, ce débile profond a sorti « Enlève ces lunettes ! T'es plus mignon sans et puis c'est quoi ce look de premier de la classe, c'est complètement- mmmh »

Heureusement il n'a pas pu continuer grâce à Uruha qui lui a roulé une pelle magistrale sous les yeux étonnés de tous le monde et surtout celui du brun qui partageait sa chambre.

Toi Miyavi, je sens qu'on va avoir une petite discussion toi et moi !

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par la main de Tora qui passe devant mes yeux, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« -Hey tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle !

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, gomen...

-Bah ça, je l'ai remarqué! Pourquoi Miyavi t'as dit ça?

-Dit quoi?

-Tu sais très bien, fait pas l'ignorant. »

Il me les brise là! Je mets mes écouteurs et me glisse sous la couette. Là au moins il viendra pas me faire chier !

« -Hey l'intello !... Réponse a tout? Baka? P'tit con?...Raaah tu fait chier! »

Il fini de me traiter de tous les noms et se lève pour aller éteindre la lumière.

**POV Takeru**

J'ai bien emmerdé Tora, je suis trop fière de moi! En plus il en pouvait vraiment plus, hé hé. C'est vraiment mais alors vraiment distrayant de l'emmerder ! J'A.D.O.R.E!

Par contre la cantine, c'est pas bon! Mais pas bon du tout ! Jai besoin de SUCRE ! De douceur, de choses sucrées ~ et là, le comble : salade de crudité, épinard, poisson, fromage et en dessert... Fruit. J'vais me suicider si ça continu ! Une vie sans sucre n'est plus une vie!

Bon faudra que je demande a mes papas de m'en envoyer ! !

Avec Nao on a prévu un super truc! Oui, oui un truc magnifique... Le réveil de Tora ! Il va nous détester pour les 10 ans à venir haha.

Nous sommes diaboliques ! !

Mon coloc' est une vraie fouine, c'est un truc de malade ! Il prévoit d'espionner toutes les chambres à la recherche d'un détail croustillant.

Je sens qu'avec Nao les rumeurs vont fuser... Mais faut surtout pas qu'il sache pour tonton sinon, on est dans la merde !

Par contre, c'est un gros dormeur, parce qu'on est revenu de la cantine, il a prit sa douche, et s'est écroulé comme un vieux mollusque sur son lit... Et le pire c'est qu'il ronfle ! J'ai pas de boules quies moi, en plus !... Faut que je sorte d'ici discrètement… mais bon, avec mon pyjama violet à lapins roses, c'est pas gagné !

Ok, je vais miser sur la vitesse !

Je sors tout doucement de la chambre et je cours aussi vite que je le peux, dans les couloirs du dortoir. Je ne vois rien et baaaam collision.

« -KYAAA ! Un Fantooooome ! Crie une petite voix, qui semble être celle de Ruki.

-Ruki pas si fort! Bougonne Reita. »

Pas le temps de taper la causette, en plus avec mon pyjama, la honte !

Je me faufile discrètement pendant que j'entends les deux derrière moi parler et cours dehors jusqu'à l'appart de tonton.

Je frappe à sa porte et il vient tout de suite m'ouvrir.

« -Takeru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu devrais être au dortoir, en train de dormir !

-Mais tontoooon ! Mon coloc' on dirais un ours qui hiberne, et j'arrive pas à m'endormir, j'ai trooooop faim a la cantine c'est pas bon! »

Il soupire un bon coup puis me fait entrer, je l'attends au salon. Il redescend et me balance une p'tite boite.

« -ooooh des boules quies ! Miciiii tonton! »

Je le vois aller à la cuisine puis revient avec du...

« -Tocolaaaaaaaaaaat ! »

Je saute dans ses bras !

Il me dit de rentrer au dortoir et c'est ce que je m'empresse de faire, mes trophées a la main.

**POV Reita**

Je ne vois plus mon coloc' nul part!

Non, non je ne m'inquiète pas...

Je sais que son pote est dans une des chambres, quelque part par là.

Je frappe a chaque porte pour voir où le ce nabot se trouve...

Soit je tombe sur des mecs qui foutent le bordel dans leur « room » soit sur des mecs blasés qui me claquent la porte au nez.

Je frappe puis rentre, il est là, ainsi son pote et le coloc' de ce dernier. Qui, quand ils entendent des bruits de pas, me pousse sous le lit.

Sous ce dernier, je vois mon coloc' sur le point de crier.

De suite, je mets ma main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

La voix d'un surveillant retentit puis celle d'une porte qui se ferme.

Une étrange douleur se diffuse dans ma main. Je regarde Ruki et vois qu'il en train de me bouffer la main … charmant ! Mais en plus il me fait mal ce con !

J'essaye de dégager ma main, sauf qu'en la bougeant je me cogne la tête contre le sommier du lit.

« -Heyyyy ! Ça fait mal espèce de nain jaune ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?! T'es cannibale ?! »

Je sors de ma cachette suivit de l'autre blondinet et on se retrouve devant les deux coloc', pétés de rire, les larmes aux yeux, n'arrêtant pas de nous sortir des vannes foireuses.

Je sors de cette chambre sans demander mon reste, Ruki sur les talons.

Et dire que cette année ne vient que de commencer...


End file.
